


Home Is Where The Heart Is

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Primeval
Genre: Blow Job, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8164780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Danny gets trapped in the past. Again. But it doesn't turn out so bad in the end.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fredbassett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/gifts).



> Written for fredbassett who gave the prompt “No, Quinn, before you ask, there will be no back-pay.”
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2015.

“So, this is just something that you do, then? Time travel?”

“Pretty much.”

“Huh.”

Danny grinned and started plating out beans and sausages. Since the last time he got trapped through an anomaly he had taken being prepared to a whole new level.

The man, George, took the offered plate and foldable fork and spoon and started to eat. For a man who only that morning had been trading in millions on the stock exchange, he was doing a decent job of not freaking out.

“Where are we then? Or should that be when?”

Danny shrugged. “My colleagues would have a few theories about that, but as far as I'm concerned 50 or a million years, England or Antarctica, it's still a bloody long way away.”

George's eyes had opened wide as Danny talked, but now he looked suspicious.

“You sure this isn't a wind-up? Arthur didn't put you up to this after I beat him at squash?”

“No, mate,” Danny said. “This is very, horrifyingly real.”

Before George could react to that Danny was aiming his gun at George's head and pulling the trigger. Instinctively he ducked and then squealed as a small dinosaur dropped dead into his lap.

“What the hell is this?”

“Dessert,” Danny replied.

George leaned to one side and promptly threw up.

* * * * *

They spent a largely uneventful night in the undergrowth with no signs of wildlife except some large dragonflies that Danny chose to give a wide berth. He also didn't get much more than a few minutes sleep every couple of hours, not trusting George to keep them safe when the only experience of hunting he had was shooting at clay pigeons.

Danny splashed water on his face and rubbed at his eyes. He absolutely was not thinking he was getting too old to stay awake all night.

“Danny!” George called. “Is that one of those light things?”

Danny looked up and over to where George was pointing. He stood up and motioned for George to collect his things.

“Looks like we're going home.”

George scrambled to put his jacket back on, but Danny waited until he spotted Becker come through before he started packing up his own belongings.

“You're late,” he told Becker.

Becker gave him a quick once over. “You need a shower.”

Danny grinned and planted a sloppy kiss on Becker's cheek before the soldier had chance to react.

“Um,” George said from behind them. “I just...step through?”

Abby took pity on him. “It's all right, I'll walk through with you.”

Becker and Danny waited until everyone else had gone back home before walking through the anomaly themselves.

They were greeted by jeers and wolf whistles and a guilty looking Connor trying to hide a camcorder behind his back.

“I hope you like sleeping with both eyes open,” Becker told him as he walked toward the cars.

Danny just laughed.

* * * * *

Lester was working at his computer when Danny sauntered in to his office and didn't look up, not even when Danny sat down and swung his legs up on to the desk.

Finally Lester leaned over and threw a stack of papers onto Danny's lap. Danny raised an eyebrow. Lester raised one higher.

“Reading's not really my thing, boss.”

“I'm struggling to comprehend what exactly your “thing” is. Punctuality certainly seems beyond you.”

“Are you serious?”

“Do you have any idea how much money this department wastes every time you get yourself lost?”

“I wasn't lost. I knew exactly where I was.”

Lester turned back to his computer. Danny waited a moment and then gathered up Lester's papers. It didn't take him long to realise it was a detailed list of the time he'd been spent trapped through one anomaly or another.

Danny moved his legs off the table and scooted his chair a little closer to Lester's desk.

“No, Quinn, before you ask, there will be no back-pay.”

Danny stood up and started to walk around the desk. “Who needs back-pay when I have proof, in black and white, that you miss me when I'm gone.”

“Don't be absurd,” Lester spluttered.

Danny threw the papers onto the desk and put his leg between Lester's, kicking them apart. Danny considered it a victory that Lester didn't try to resist, and attempted to keep his smug smile to himself.

“I can read you like a book,” Lester said, perfectly straight-faced. “A book with no coherent plot.”

“So you think I'm mysterious. And sexy.”

“Sexy is not a word I would associate with you.”

“Really?” Danny asked. He leaned forward, grabbed hold of Lester's tie and pulled him into a searing kiss.

Finally Lester broke the kiss by sliding his chair backwards.

“Cutter would probably say something about testing an hypothesis at this point.”

Lester's face took on a pained expression. “Never mention that man's name while we're...” He waved a hand between the pair of them.

“Eloquence really secured you this job, didn't it?”

Before Lester could come up with a retort, Danny was dropping to his knees.

“What about the door?” Lester asked.

“You don't need to worry about that.”

Lester looked liked he was about to argue, but if there was one thing that Danny knew how to do it was create a distraction, and before long Lester was hard and panting and Danny was moaning around his cock. Lester's head dropped back and when Danny hummed Lester jerked and shouted so loud that it completely drowned out the sound of the door opening.

Unfortunately it didn't drown out the string of curses from Cutter who slammed the door shut and declared for the entire atrium to hear that he had gone blind. But Lester was too obviously blissed out to care about that just then, and Danny secretly hoped it might give Cutter some ideas about a certain tracker.

“I should...” Lester started to say, still looking dazed. “Don't you need to...”

“Already done,” Danny said. He sat back on the floor, giving Lester a perfect view of the growing wet patch around his groin. “I _really_ like the way you taste.”

Lester flushed and licked his lips. “Time to go home?”

“Absolutely.” Danny jumped up and started shutting down Lester's computer whilst Lester tried to sort his clothing out. “Of course, I still need to be persuaded not to discuss my back-pay with HR.”

“Don't worry,” Lester said. “I can be _very_ persuasive.” He then swatted Danny on the arse as he went by and strode out of his office as if nothing untoward had happened.

“Yeah,” Danny grinned to himself, “it is definitely good to be home.”

Then he hurried after Lester, wet patch proudly displayed for all to see.


End file.
